


wisteria [podfic]

by jackpack



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trains, What more do you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpack/pseuds/jackpack
Summary: Since getting back from Derry, Eddie caught- something.Not a bug, not a virus, but it’s infectious all the same. It was an idea that had wriggled into the back of his mind and stuck- no, not stuck. Taken root, and then spread through the rest of his thoughts, like some kind of invasive plant. Wisteria, winding up and around his brain stem, telling him "I shouldn’t be here anymore; this isn’t where I belong."--Eddie gets a divorce, some Taco Bell, and a train ticket.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	wisteria [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433015) by [jackpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpack/pseuds/jackpack). 



> I got my new mic tonight and IMMEDIATELY wanted to test it out, so! Podfic time! (the streaming/soundcloud link is probably your best bet!!)

  
_cover art by[jackpack](neiboltwell.tumblr.com)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-771140439-578747931/wisteria-by-jackpack) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [wisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433015)

 **Author:** [jackpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpack/)

 **Reader:** [jackpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpack/)

 **Length:** 26:10

 **Downloads:** [mp3](MP3%20URL) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
